Sequin Dress
by Astrid Ellyica
Summary: On one scavenge, Hancock finds out about a little secret the Sole Survivor seemed to be hiding. When an argument quickly spins out of control, Hancock finds himself backing the man into a corner, using that secret as blackmail. (M/M - mildly dubious consent)


The Sole Survivor was an oddball, that was all Hancock had to say.

Well, he could say a lot about the man, but if he had to sum it up in one word, it would be oddball. The man, who on a first glance, seemed too well groomed for living in this shit hole, had a few quirks. One of which was that he kept his hair cut and clean. It was like every time they woke up in whatever fresh hell the Survivor had them travel too, it was like his hair could never be dirty.

He liked the way he fretted about his clothing, how the man sat in the best lit corner he could find and fix any tear his fingers could feel for. It was rather impressive, especially when he took Hancock's clothes one night and gave them back like they were brand new. Of course, traveling with someone as reckless made new holes appear the very next day.

That was another quirk that he enjoyed the most despite how many heart attacks its nearly given him. The nature of the Sole Survivor was amusing for the most part, watching the idiot sprint across the battlefield TOWARD the gunfire. He was usually screaming in the beginning, verbally degrading him about how much of an idiot was but over time, learned to smirk and watch the idiot try not to die, throwing himself around to avoid bullets and lasers.

The man sang to the radio and he danced to it in his step, gesturing as he sang and sometimes pulled Hancock into a dance before spinning off down the road. The man was a marvel at that and he was proud to call him, Aspen, a friend. His good nature and need to help those, fight for justice and stand for what was right truly made Hancock feel like he was helping to serve a better purpose in the Commonwealth. In the beginning, he was unsure if he would stick around with Aspen, but now he could never imagine anything else than being by his side and it made him happier when he finally knew where he belonged.

Aspen was digging around a couple of houses, with Hancock watching by to make sure the boy didn't get hurt. They had encountered bandits around the area and even though they had all been taken out, there was no telling if there would be more around the corner or hunkered down in one of the houses. In Hancock's experience, Aspen was known to overlook that possibility a lot and he nearly ended up with a blown off head. He stood in the doorway, watching the scenery crawl by in the sun and he kept his rifle at the ready. There was no noise, no alerts to let him know that they were about to be ambushed. He was more focused on the silence coming from the house though. It was almost unnatural for the man to be so quiet that it made a shiver go down his spine. His chest felt heavy and he inched in, turning his head to the staircase. "Asp?" Hancock called, feeling the crack of worry in his voice. There was no reply and the ghoul came closer to the stairs. He held onto his rifle, slowly making his way upstairs. "Aspen... Are you there, kid?" he tried once more, getting nothing in response as he got to the top of the stairs. He pushed himself against the wall, slowly inching closer to the opening of a large bedroom before turning on his heel and pointing his gun at Aspen, who was kneeling down.

"HANDS UP MOTHERFU- Aspen!?" Hancock had started, scaring the man and making him hit the dresser with his head out of fear. He collapsed to the ground and gripped the top, groaning in pain. Hancock was quick to be at his side, leaning him back into his lap and comforting him. "Damnit kid... why didn't you say anything?" He said, brushing back his hair to check for any forming lumps. "I was busy, Hancock... God, why would you do that..." The man squirmed a bit and glared up at him. He was cute when he pouted, eyes narrowed and lower lip quivering a bit as he stood on his knees. "You weren't answering me... I was worried something had happened." he defended himself. But he noticed something shimmering in the light by Aspen and he went to pick it up. Aspen shoved him onto his back though and quickly stuffed the item into his pack. "Hey, this place is empty and sucks! Let's start heading somewhere else to explore!" Aspen said quickly, walking away from him and going down the stairs. Hancock seemed shocked that his reaction was to shove him away and grew curious as to what he was hiding from him. But he followed his leader out of the house.

* * *

It grew dark after they finished searching the town. A couple times, Aspen was taken by surprise by the extra large pests and sudden security systems across the wasteland. But they settled in a collection of apartment buildings, using old furniture to burn a fire in one room. Hancock looked over at Aspen curiously, seeming him leaned against his bag almost protectively. He moved the meat on the makeshift stove above the fire and saw how antsy Aspen looked when Hancock seemed suspicious of him. "Is there... something bothering you?" The ghoul asked, leaning forward with a cocked eyebrow and the man squirmed. "No," he snapped but calmed himself. "I mean... nothing, Hancock... I'm fine, just uh... I'm gonna go use the bathroom!" Aspen perked up rather weirdy at that. He grabbed the bag and seemed to make a run for the door, going up the stairs to the next apartment room.

Hancock stayed where he was, every bone in his body wanting to follow the man but he seemed nervous. If he tried to confront him, he doubt that he would get any straight answer from him. The man was unpredictable at the moment and Hancock started to worry if it had to do with whatever he found in that house. And since the man barely spoke about his past for a reason, he wondered if it was something that had to do with it. Maybe he had been friends or family with whoever lived in that house? Hancock wasn't sure but the idea of something being unsettling to the Sole Survivor was worrying him. He stood up, going against his better judgment and following him to the apartment building upstairs. He stopped to make sure he footsteps were soft against the exposed wood. He could hear the man's bag in the bathroom of the apartment and he crept over. There were noises, none of which Hancock could figure out was good or bad. He came close to the door and put his hand on it. He opened it slowly, letting enough space between the door and the frame to peek in but not get caught. He looked around, trying to find where he was in the small bathroom. Aspen shot up from the ground and Hancock nearly screamed in surprise, almost having a heart attack from his companion.

When he focused on not trying to die and see why Aspen shot up so fast, his eyes widened and he nearly forgot to breathe. Aspen was shifting ever so slightly in the mirror, glancing over the dress he wore and that's what got Hancock. He was wearing a dress and not just some normal dress they would wear casually in the Old World, but a sequin dress. Yes, sequin. It was a dark blue dress with an open back and a slit on one side that exposed his leg. It was a beautiful dress that sparkled under the dingy light of a lantern and to be honest, he was beautiful in it. But, it still struck him as odd that this grown man, with brown hair that had the beginning of gray and a goatee with a five o'clock shadow, would be wearing a dress. He was not a soft man, rather muscled, but he did happen to carry nice hips that were flattering with the dress. It was odd, because Hancock had never seen a man dare to wear a dress in a place like Goodneighbor or outside in the Wastes at all. No one would understand and Hancock guessed that was why he was so worried about him finding out.

He must have made a noise because Aspen looked alerted and he turned quickly. Hancock was already away from the door and jumping down a staircase to the apartment they set up camp in. He slid into his place by the fire and took the food off, acting like he had been an angel and was there the whole time. Aspen came down to the room, looking suspicious of the man who was finishing plating the food with whatever healthy, least radiated stuff he could find. Since Aspen didn't have exact proof that it was him behind the door and because he didn't want to accidentally out himself to Hancock, he remained quiet and accepted the food, sitting down with his bag and dressed in his normal clothing. They fell into their usual nightly routines, eating and casually talking about where their next move was. Aspen informed the Ghoul that his bag was becoming heavy and that he needed to stop by their home in Diamond City. Hancock readily agreed and started to check his own bag, making sure everything was loaded, cleaned and checked the ammo he had left. During the rigorous overlook of his things, Aspen had fallen asleep, curled up with his bag and keeping one of his handguns close to him while he slept peacefully.

Hancock smiled, feeling a little warmth in his cheeks at how adorable the man looked nuzzled up into his bag. He knew that the man was so nuzzled up due to needing to hide what was inside. But for him to be adorable was a rare case, since he was often covered in blood or trying to look pissed as to scare off potential muggers away. The Ghoul crawled over and patted the man's head. He left the apartment and took watch by the stairwell in the meantime.

* * *

He noticed now how Aspen collected fabric. He knew he would get parts for armor repairs but he would also grab fabrics of a feminine quality and it was there that the signs had always been there. Hancock guessed he wasn't as attentive as he thought he was. But he watched how the man dug through closets and dressers to find different fabrics and patterns. On one of his scavenges, Hancock was almost certain that he saw him pull out lace. He figured he was just imaging it. The Sole Survivor seemed to like dressing as a woman but would he really go as far to include lace? Maybe but... it wasn't right for him to assume either way. "We'll have to sell some of this back in Diamond City," Aspen said, confirming last nights agreement while rifling through his bag as his radio blared Old World music through the hills. It got Hancock's attention and he looked up to his back. "Hm? Yeah... We do have a lot and I think we need more caps." he agreed, smiling at the idea of the man forgetting that they already made plans to head over there. He followed the male, watching the way his hips swayed. He was trying to figure out if there were more sign beside the clothing that he could have picked up on.

He danced in a rather feminine way but when he danced with Hancock, he often took the lead. If he initiated it, was he dominant? Would that mean he would become submissive if Hancock took his hand instead? Actually, quite honestly, this newfound knowledge of Aspen's femininity perfectly explained his almost witch-like capabilities of staying clean. The man could walk through the Glowing Sea with no armor and come out the other side looking untouched and gorgeous. Bastard, Hancock thought with a small smile. It could also explain his sewing techniques! He was too skilled to have only picked that up recently. That would have been his wife's jo- oh no.

The thought of his wife brought on a new wave of inquiries. Did his wife know he dressed like a woman? Did she encourage it, let him try on her clothing and prance around their house like that? Did he walk around normally outside like that? Was he secretly gay and he used her as a coverup? But he had a son... how would he have gotten it up..? Unless there was a donor! Or was this a kink for them and he is just reverting back to it because he missed her that much!? The questions were endless...  
Aspen stopped in front of him and Hancock bumped into him. He realized he had been staring pretty intensely at his hips and the man had a sweet smile on his lips. His face felt warm but it didn't show over his scarred skin. "Hey, Hancock..." Aspen said lowly, getting rather close to him. "Y-yes?" the Ghoul asked. "I don't usually mind people staring at my ass, it is rather nice. But please make sure you're at least listening to me while you're looking." Hancock nodded in understanding and kept his eyes off of his ass.

That was embarrassing.

* * *

Aspen was upstairs in their small home, separating everything into categories and putting them in their assigned storage lined around the wall and the downstairs. He had Hancock do the same and they stored their findings away. Aspen eagerly set his new bobblehead and held his bag close. He watched Hancock put away the chems in his own separate box near his bed upstairs. He kneeled down and slowly pulled open a loose floorboard. Inside was a small bundle of feminine clothing and he had a look of joy on his face. Hancock looked back casually, noticing that he was kneeled down and setting a flash of sequin inside the floor. He looked away when Aspen checked to see if he was looking. He heard the slight noise of the board falling into place and turned around with a small bag that held what he wanted to sell from his bag. It had been a few weapons he used in tight situations but did not serve very well beyond that and a couple of chems he could part with. Aspen's was much bigger since he tended to be a bit of a hoarder and that caused the man to frown.

"Hancock... Come on, I know you have more chems to sell than that," he said and the Ghoul looked offended. "No... This is what I'm willing to part with and I really didn't pick up that much chems. If you want more money, why not sell that hoard of ammo you keep or those fabrics you collect. You don't use weapons that require half that ammo and we don't need that much fabric." he tried to reason with Aspen but was also curious to see what would happen if he mentioned selling the fabrics. All hell broke loose is what the fuck happened.

Aspen looked like someone had stabbed his whole family all over again and he was quick on the attack. "Don't you tell me what to fuckin sell! Those fabrics are more important than your stupid drugs! You're the idiot who can't keep his clothes from falling apart for more than an hour. My fabrics are not being sold and they're more useful than the drugs that get you so high that I have to literally drag your rotted ass across the damn Wasteland!" Aspen was shaking, beyond anger as spit gathered at the corner of his lips and he went on a swearing spree. It had only been a suggestion but this by had snapped too quickly and went too far.

"There is no need for that tone, Aspen. Apologize! I was making a suggestion and you decided to just attack me like that. Please just be calm and talk to me here." Hancock tried to keep an even voice, quick to anger just as much but he always tried to be patient with Aspen. After all, he did have a cru- "Oh go fuck yourself with that apology crap!" He yelled and Hancock ignored that crush he was thinking he had. He asked the man to be reasonable and now he was responding with classic childish banter. Being told to go fuck himself was a no go for this mayor. He put his foot down and took a deep breath once again. "One last time, Aspen. Be reasonable and calm down." Hancock smiled a bit tightly. The man looked him up and down before flipping him off and blowing a raspberry to further emphasize the fact that, yes, he was a damn child. All self-restraint went out the goddamn window at that point and you could hear the steam blowing out of the Ghoul's ears.

Hancock grew hot in the face, irritated by what he was hearing from the man. His behavior was unacceptable and he was reminded of how this man used to act. How he would behave like a brat and act arrogant until he actually gave a damn about what Hancock thought of him. But he seemed to be regressing back and it made him angry. "I would shut your mouth kid. You do not know what you're playing with." He said, eyes narrowed and he folded his arms over each other. Aspen narrowed his as well and smiled cockily. "Oh really? You think you're so big and bad? What do you think you have that makes you fuckin king?" he snorted and turned away. "We're done he-" "I know you dress up like a girl when you think you're alone. And I know where you hide all your dresses, Aspen." The man stopped in his tracks when Hancock mentioned his darkest secret and he turned to the Ghoul. He looked shaken, his eyes meeting Hancock's and his lower lip trembled.

"You... You what?"


End file.
